


Todo lo que él es

by RobinMcK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Hanji POV, Happy Birthday Capitán, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, levihan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMcK/pseuds/RobinMcK
Summary: "Simplemente no puede dejar de observarlo. Ha aprendido más de él viéndolo interactuar con su entorno que conversando con él. Y cada nueva cosa que aprende, le deja más… Fascinada."LeviHan 100% - Hanji POV¡Feliz cumple Capitán!
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 13





	Todo lo que él es

**Author's Note:**

> Claro que sí, LeviHan 100%
> 
> Hanji POV.

Simplemente no puede dejar de observarlo. Ha aprendido más de él viéndolo interactuar con su entorno que conversando con él. Aunque siendo justos, es más del tipo de sentarse y escuchar en vez de hablar.

Y cada nueva cosa que aprende, le deja más… Fascinada.

Cautivada, incluso. Y no está apenada de admitirlo.

Lo vio usar las espadas de una manera que nunca se le habría ocurrido y supo que era distinto a todos los demás soldados. Que era especial.

Cuando se acercó la primera vez, le trató con aspereza y cautela, entendió que era alguien con un pasado oscuro.

Después de la muerte de Farlan e Isabel, lo halló sentado en varias ocasiones en el techo, en donde también lo encontró con sus amigos antes de la expedición donde perdieron sus vidas. No podía ver su expresión por la oscuridad de la noche, pero se dio cuenta que era un hombre triste.

Bastaba verlo comer y limpiar para saber que era fastidiosamente ordenado. Igualmente, era suficiente no cumplir sus expectativas al realizar las tareas que asignaba para saber que era sumamente estricto.

Pero también lo había descubierto hablando en voz baja con los caballos mientras los cepillaba, o retirando maleza espinosa para que las liebres no se lastimaran, o dejando comida para las aves. Apreciaba a los animales.

Se entera que ha cubierto de Erwin a un soldado cuya esposa acababa de dar a luz para que pueda ir a verla y reafirma que es un hombre amable. Aunque no lo parezca.

Después de una expedición donde inevitablemente perdieron numerosos compañeros, sabe con penumbra que viene de su propio corazón que, la cara inexpresiva con la que siempre carga, no es más que su mecanismo de defensa para no quebrarse frente a los padres de los caídos. Le duele admitir que no puede ayudarle con el dolor que lleva a cuestas.

Despierta con una manta sobre los hombros después de trabajar toda la noche en su escritorio, y no puede evitar sonreír al saber que es un amigo atento.

Comparten unos tragos en el pueblo y cuando ya no puede caminar sin tambalearse, la carga hasta su habitación sin soltar un solo bufido de agotamiento. Es tremendamente fuerte, también fuera del campo de batalla, pero eso ya lo sabe de sobra cuando la abraza, apretada contra su pecho, toda la noche.

La luz del sol entra cálida a través de la ventana de su cuarto, y puede apreciar de cerca como su ceño no está fruncido mientras duerme. Lo hace ver más joven, y expira tranquilidad que no denota de otra manera. Se sonroja, jamás podrá negar que es un hombre atractivo. Si es que tal adjetivo le hace justicia.

Suspira mientras lo mira con increíble afecto en los ojos, entre tanto, le pone una taza de té humeante frente suyo.

–¿Qué tanto ves, cuatro ojos? — su pregunta le saca de lo absorta que estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, solamente que… En serio, eres increíble— le sonríe con toda la sinceridad de su alma, y sólo lo ve voltearse. Sabe que está apenado por lo cursi de sus palabras, pero está consiente que no le molesta en absoluto.

Por todas esas cosas es que Hanji no puede evitar que su corazón se sienta lleno siempre que están juntos. Y que la perdone el mundo, es por todo lo que él es que, tampoco puede evitar estar loca y completamente enamorada de Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumple Capitán chiquito!
> 
> Espero estés teniendo bonita navidad, ¡gracias por leer!
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico aquí, espero les guste.


End file.
